Purple Moon
by Anne-Marie
Summary: Nominated for a Green Award for Most Original Labyrinth Story. Sarah and Toby are Jareth's slaves, but not all is as it seems.


Ok, I am insane when sleep deprived...no way around this. here is another   
story, yes more twisted than Peach fizzy or Willy the Hotdog vendor...I am   
not sure where this came from I just sit down and type whatever comes to   
mind. So let me know what you think of this, should I stop this technique   
and plan out my stories better? And I know the pain this will cause many,   
bbut my comp doesn't have the brain power at the moment to run spell or   
grammar check so this is rather raw...:P  
Anyhow on with the Insane Show  
  
rating: pg ish  
Plot: twisted  
summary: twisted  
disclaimer: yes I am nuts, and no, no characters really belong to me they   
all go to Henson and co, not sure that they want them back after what i did   
to them...but anyhow...  
Comments: SEND COMMENTS!!!!  
archive: ya really wanna? go ahead!!  
  
The clowns had the children enthralled by the tricks with balloons and   
scarves.  
"My dear, where ever did you find these gems?" One of the parents asked the   
Mother of the birthday boy.  
"You know it was the oddest thing, I went into this bookstore with little   
Anthony and there they were, performing  
for a small audience. The odd part was that I make it a point to never go   
into that store, the owners are rather odd, if you  
know what I mean. I am not sure why I went in there really."  
The other mother nodded in agreement, "I know what you are talking about, it   
was the family run shop? Off of PeachTree?"  
"That's the one."  
"They say that well, you know, the younger two are more than brother and   
sister."  
"I know!," the mother gasped," And the parents don't even care, the let them   
do whatever they want to. Apparently the daughter is insane  
If they don't let her do what they want, she will kill them all."  
The female clown had just made her rainbow colored pigtails stand on end,   
simply by touching the nose of the Birthday-boy, while the  
maleclown was attempting to get them down with a fly swatter. The children   
were eating it up. The duo were good together, they hadn't  
always been. But most all good things take time.  
****  
Sarah and Toby were sprawled out in the bookstore, the white face paint   
cleaned off and in casual clothes. A fan blew a few rainbow  
strands of Sarah's hair in Toby's face.  
"Sis, you have too much hair," he said swatting it out of his mouth.  
"Yeah, but its not like HE would let me cut it. Oh well, he can't say   
anthing about the colors, after all I think he does more to his than I  
do to mine!"  
"Is that possible?" Toby asked in disbeleif as a pillow flew at his head.   
It left him laughing, his shaggy blond curls falling into his  
eyes. Even in their circumstances the siblings found a way to maintains   
some semblance of normalacy and happiness. The Goblin  
King was not one to loose, no matter how much you had thought you had won.   
As soon as Sarah had started getting thoughts of boys,  
dates, dances or anything remotely grown up, he had shown up. Making his   
presence know to her whole family. Toby and Sarah's  
parents were whisked away to the Underground and placed in their own   
personal verssion of an Oubliette. A Goblin couple in human  
guise had replaced them on Earth. Jareth had then used this to lever a   
complete control over the siblings. A bookstore was set up that  
specialized books that would strengthen beleif in him and his world. Sarah   
and Toby were forced into the most degrading thing Jareth  
could think of. A mockery of what Sarah had always wanted to be, and actor   
with no real plot, a clown with no real mirth.  
They had tried to contact Sarah's old friends, but that was without success,   
Jareth had done something. It wasn't something they dwelled  
on, they had no power over it. As soon as Toby grew old enough, Jareth   
started to teach him enough magic to make him beleive that  
one day he would be able to break the bonds that tied them there and free   
his parents. In fact all they were were parlour tricks, Sarah  
knew this and tried to convince her brother, but he always held onto a hope   
that one day he would be able to rescue those he loved.  
"Well my dears, how was today's performance?" The unnanouced, as always,   
Goblin King asked.  
"It was cheap birthday cake, splured on the entertainment, but stiff on the   
food!"  
"yeah that's half the reason for going."  
Jareth shook his head, these two were harder to break than he had thought   
possible, not that he minded, he needed a hobby afterall.  
"Oh Sarah, are you ready for a ball, I need an escourt, they are attempting   
to marry me off again."  
"Since when do I have something else to do, or lord of mine? No wait wasn't   
I supposed to be having mad love with Toby or  
something?"  
"Gee, let me check that one sis, hold on!" Toby pulled out a black planner   
and flipped it open, "Yes that's what it says here, 'have mad  
inscestuous love with Sarah'"  
"Oh, sorry Lordship, looks like I have plans."  
Jareth smirked, he was used to their twisted humour, "Nothing we can't do   
after the ball dear."  
Sarah looked thoughtul for a moment, "Very well, then. But please can I at   
least have a say in what I wear this time?"  
"With in reason," Jareth conceeded.  
*****  
"Have fun you guys!" Toby smirked, Jareth only asked Sarah to balls when he   
was incredibly desperate. It would be something for her  
to tell him later.  
"So Jareth, do you approve of my taste?" Sarah asked, indicating her dress.  
Jareth mentally gulped, he always managed to forget how well ball room   
fashion suited her. Her rainbow hair cascaded down her back,  
mxing and matching with the irridescent fabric of her grey ballgown.  
"It is tollerant I suppose, not what I woulld have chosen."  
"Oh, I know that, why else do you think I am wearing it? So is this a ball   
where I to fawn all over you? Or am I just there as a body?"  
"Fawn away, all the mother hens of the Undeground have come out, some   
love-dovey story about a purple crystal moon and it's affects  
on single men and women...."  
"Oo, better be careful then."  
"It isn't true."  
"How do you know? Most don't beleive in a Goblin King, or that Toby and I   
are only brother and sister."  
"Because....I am the Goblin King, that should be reason enough."  
"You sound like an old woman!"  
Jareth groaned, he was in for a long night...  
****  
Sarah struggled in Jareth's grip, he was restraing her from hitting the   
Gnome King. The idiot had been stupid enough to attempt to get  
rather....fietsty with her. The mother hens blamed the moon; Jareth blamed   
the dress, Sarah blamed Jareth.  
"Now, now Edvard, I am sure Sarah was just joking when she told you to go   
suck on an egg,"Jareth placed a hand over Sarah's mouth.  
"YOU see she is in total agreement with me, "he shook her head n the   
affirmative as he dragged her into the hallway.  
"that's the last time I dance with someone else at one of these thing!   
Better yet, it is the last time I go to one of these things, just get  
married!!" Sarah fumed  
"Sarah," Jareth took a deep breath getting ready for his stern lecture, a   
purple crystalline light hit his eye ,"I love you, that's a wonderful  
idea, let's get married."  
"Jareth," Sarah gasped, a purple light hit her eye," I have been waiting   
forever for this! But who will give me away, you took my dad?"  
"Oh you can have them back, I'd much rather have my goblins. Parents are so   
hard to maintain."  
"Oh my darling! We have so much in common!!" Sarah flung her arms around   
Jareth.  
*****  
A slow grin spreads across Toby's face as he watched the scene unfold on his   
"television" screen. A purple crystal grasped lightly in  
his hands, "Only parlour tricks, ehhh?" he rolled it from hand to hand, "I   
finallly have shown those two! I get the place to myself finally  
and them out of my hair, it will be wonderful, no one to tell me what to   
do!" He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in sheer joy.  
"Toby?!?" A shrill voice called from the living room, "What are you still   
doing up, and watching this trash non the less?" Karen walked  
into the room, Robert close behind, and shut off the TV.  
"You are setting a bad example for your brother and sister."  
"Did you put them to bed like we told you?"  
"Yes I put them to bed hours ago," Toby sighed.  
"Come on Robert, let's go check on little Sarah and Jareth, I want to say   
goodnight to them."  
  
COMMENT PLEASE!!!!! LET ME KNOW THAT YOU THINK I AM INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
